El Chupacabra
El Chupacabra is the tritagonist in the movie, Planes. He likes singing and dancing. He has a crush on Rochelle. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Official Bio The intensely charming El Chupacabra is a legend in Mexico (just ask him). Powered by his passion for racing (not to mention the elusive Rochelle), this caped Casanova is anything but low-key—his booming voice and charismatic presence are as big as his oversized engine. His cohorts aren’t really sure what is truth and what is delusion when it comes to El Chu, but one thing is beyond doubt: he races with a whole lot of heart and more dramatic flair than is recommended at high altitude History Planes Having been a star on television, a singer, and a novelist of romance, El Chupacabra gets interested in the world of racing, and hearing about the Wings Around the Globe, he goes to qualify, successfully being selected. He is also containing much excitement, believing that even his fans will be watching him, but when he introduces himself in the pit row in New York, he finds that no one is applauding him, and considers that his fellow racers are not familiar with him. However, one plane does respond, knowing that the name "El Chupacabra" is used for a legendary monster in North America that siphons fuel. Awkwardly, El Chu declines, ensuring that it is only a stage name he has used in his career, and that he has been doing indoor racing around his home country. However, one of the other racers, Bulldog, makes fun of his name, causing El Chu to threaten him by showing his cape, before he heads off feeling proud of himself. Immediately, the newest racer in the Wings Around the Globe, Dusty Crophopper, meets up with him, expressing that he saw him on television the previous year. Flattered, El Chu promises Dusty that both of them will have their own adventures in their first race involving them traveling around the world. At the start line the following day, El Chu is trying to concentrate, along with advising Dusty to do the same thing, but he straight away sees a female French-Canadian plane called Rochelle, whom he starts to fall in love with. In the first leg, which only stops in Iceland, El Chu makes his way through to finish somewhere in the top eight. While in the country, El Chu attempts to get a chat with Rochelle, but it does not have a good end, as Rochelle is insulted by his words and orders him to buzz off, though he still feels charmed. Meanwhile, his friend Dusty finished in last place, after flying so close to the sea that he got icicles on his bodywork. The second leg occurs the next day, where the racers have to race to Germany. El Chu does his best to move through the field, finishing second behind three-time champion Ripslinger, just as they hear the report of a mayday, where Bulldog is out of control with oil blocking his view. Fortunately, Dusty deliberately guides Bulldog to safety, although he finishes last once again. While El Chu is glad that Bulldog is safe, he feels sorry for Dusty. In the bar, they both meet an aerocar, who introduces himself as Franz, known as Von Fliegenhosen in plane mode, having become Dusty's first fan, and makes advice about having Dusty remove his crop sprayer, since he is a crop duster. Admittedly, El Chu agrees, knowing that it will improve Dusty's performance, and they are all right, as it puts Dusty into the top eight in the third leg that ends in India, while El Chu finishes fourth. Determined, El Chu tries to get Rochelle's attention once again, but again, it does not work, as Rochelle does not appreciate his comment of being in his mind. Furthermore, as he explains to Dusty about the problem, he feels he is in the Greek story of Icarus. Next, he soon notices that Dusty is in love with another Wings Around the Globe racer, named Ishani, as he watches from a distance. For the next race, El Chu and the others have to fly over the Himalayas in Nepal, in which there is a runway for them to finish the race. Yet, Dusty has already won the race, having flown through a railroad tunnel to avoid facing his fears of heights. Everyone, including El Chu, is surprised, but Ripslinger is cross. For El Chu, he himself finished around fifth place. Subsequent, El Chu flies in fifth place as Dusty leads the racers through China, and he keeps this position when they rest in Shanghai. However, El Chu refuses to give up on winning Rochelle's heart, and is determined to do it that night by singing The Miracles' "Love Machine", but that plan too is disastrous, until Dusty comes in to help El Chu, by having a group of musicians playing a ballad version of the song, while El Chu sings calmly. This time, Rochelle compliments El Chu, saying a French phrase which El Chu and Dusty cannot figure out the English meaning of. Soon, it turns out the plan had worked a little too well, as Rochelle cannot stop kissing El Chu as they prepare for the penultimate leg that ends in Mexico. By the time they all get time, they hear that Dusty has disappeared, but Ripslinger, Ned and Zed are not bothered, since they do not approve of Dusty. El Chu, however, accuses Ripslinger, thinking he had something to do with Dusty's disappearance, and even Ishani is cross with Ripslinger, seeing he has no respect. Unfortunately, they eventually find Dusty damaged after falling in the sea in a thunderstorm, with the damage being critical enough to make Dusty unable to take part for the rest of the competition. Loyally, El Chu gives a pair of T33 wings to Dusty, in return for helping him begin a relationship with Rochelle, and all of the nice racers, including Rochelle, Bulldog and Ishani, give other parts to Dusty, hoping that it will put Dusty back in the race. Luckily, it is enough, and El Chu and the others spend the night hoping that Dusty will be ready, with El Chu's pitty helping Dusty's pals from his hometown to get him fixed. Opportunely, Dusty is fixed in time for the final leg back to New York. It also leaves many people amazed, while all of the racers prepare for the last race. At the same time, El Chu and Rochelle make multiple romantic comments about each other as they wait for the race starter to wave his flag. Presently, Dusty moves ahead after starting from the back, while everyone else encourages him to win the race and beat Ripslinger. Soon, as El Chu crosses the line in third place, he is delighted to see Dusty has won the Wings Around the Globe, and is joined by the others as they celebrate Dusty's victory. Category:Characters Category:Planes characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Planes Category:Vehicles Category:Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters